


Gender Swap

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome thought pretending to be a boy would be easy, but when she's put into the class of hellions it's hard. Not to mention when you start to fall for the leader of those hellions, and just when you had made friends with them, HE, had to come for her and take her back 'Home.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:** _

Kagome sighed as she packed the last bit of her belongings; she was going to miss living here. It had been her home for so long, but…..there was a time when enough was enough.

"I hope this will do me good." She whispered while closing the box and taping it up. There was only so much she could take living at this home, and she gave it a try. She couldn't take it anymore though.

The hard touches.

The looks.

The taste of salt from her tears.

Her internal screams for help.

No more. She was leaving. She had her own place now; she was happy but angry at the same time though. Her…. _father_ …picked out her school.

An all _ **BOYS**_  school.

She would show him. She can survive there, but he knew she would. He didn't like her much; he only liked her when it was convenient to him.

How she hated him.

"Kagome….the moving trunk is here." The sound of her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you!" Kagome called back, getting to her feet and looking around at the box filled room.

She would miss it living here.

So many memories, but it was time to leave here if not for her own sanity. It hadn't been her idea to move at first, but she had been kicked out of her old school.

This new one will be good for her.

She hoped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome glared angrily at the front gates of the school, she was told by her _father_  she was being transferred to a different school, because her school couldn't handle her anymore. She knew she wanted to get out of there….but really she wished it could have been to a different school.

Here she was at Shirokin Gakuin, an all boys school, and why was she going to an all boys school, it was because he so called  _father_  thought it was fitting. Kagome's glare increased as she remembered what he said to her when she asked.

_Why wouldn't I send you there it's perfect for you. There are lots of guys there perfect for a whore like you. You could make a lot of money if you charged them, instead of doing it for free. And you know how much you like men being rough; this school has a load of them._

She could still see the sickly grin on his face when he told her all this. That MAN had married her mother a year ago, and after that everything went downhill from there. Her so called _father_  as her mother asked her to call him, even though she detested calling him that, she'd rather die than really call him father.

Her mother agree to send her hear because HE made it sound like it was a co-ed school, so they bought her an apartment and send her mother sends her money every month for food, clothing, and anything else she wanted.

She really wasn't complaining on the living alone though, it was kind of nice, refreshing even.

Kagome sighed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way to the office where all the teachers were.

Kagome slid the door to the office open and when she did so everything in the office went quit. Slowly walking in Kagome stopped in front of the head teacher's desk.

"Um excuse me my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm a transfer student." Kagome said trying her best not to growl at the man who gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't want her here.

"It's...nice to meet you Higurashi, you will be assigned to class 3-D, it should be fitting for...your  **reputation** …" Sawatarir Goro, the head teacher of the school informed Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes as he handed her, her schedule.

"I am Sawatari and the head teacher, so you better behave." Mentally snorting Kagome gave a nod, signaling she understood, but really she could care less what he had to say, it's not like she'll actually listen to him.

"Hai, Sawatari-sensei." Kagome said, plastering an innocent smile on her face, making him almost blush because  _he_  looked like a girl.

Kagome bowed to him and left the room, leaving behind a quiet staff room. Kagome could only grin like a cat, thinking of how fun it would be to mess with his mind, oh the wonders of being a sadist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome stared at the door that connected to the new classroom. She could hear the yells of the other students from the other side. Kagome sighed before knocking, after a couple of seconds a voice of a woman came through the door saying to enter.

Sliding the door open and entering the room. The whole class was quiet, no one moved or even said a word as Kagome made her way to the podium where the teacher was at.

"I'm a new student." was all the Kagome said and handed her the schedule.

Tacking the schedule, the teacher gave a smile as she read it, "Kagome Higurashi, is it. Why don't you take a seat in the back, it is the only available seat? My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko, and I am your homeroom teacher."

Kagome gave a nod in greeting and made her way to the back of the class with a bored look on her face. She could tell this was going to be a boring day, and from the looks of it, this classroom was for all the problem kids.

As Kagome made her way back to her new seat she could hear the other students talking about her.

_"I wonder why they put a weak pretty boy in here. He should have been put in a class more suited for his kind."_

Kagome felt a vain pop out and throb; she was really starting to dislike this class.

_"He won't last long in this class."_

Kagome felt another vain pop up, as she stood beside her desk.

_"He'll be gone by the end of the day."_

Kagome narrowed her eyes and sent the guy who said that a death glare. The guy just happened to be sitting on the side of her, ended up falling out of his seat. The whole class stared at her with curiosity.

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more and looked at the class, and hissed in a deadly cold voice that made everyone freeze, "If you have something to say, say it to my face and not behind my back like so prissy school girl.  _ **GOT THAT**_ **!** " With that said Kagome sat down and glared at the bored, not even caring the whole class was staring at her.

' _This is going to be a long day._ ' was her last thought as her head hit the desk with a load thump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was now lunch break as Kagome went to look for a quiet place to eat and wasn't very occupied. She managed to find a spot under a shaded tree full of green leaves with a few stray blossoms close to blooming.

After taking a seat with her back against its bark, she watched the partially clouded blue sky in content as a gentle breeze blew through the leafy canopy.

"So this is where you were, pretty boy." A booming voice called from a distance. Kagome looked up at the tree she was sitting under.

After Kagome saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and a good build, she raised a brow at him curiously, wondering what he wanted but guessed that he wanted to beat her up just because she was new kid. Kagome gave a small smirk as she rose from her position from sitting on the ground.

"It wasn't like I was hiding. What can I help you with?" Kagome asked; trying to be as polite as she possibly could without losing her temper.

Smirking, the guy locked eyes with her, "I've come to teach you a lesson."

Raising an eyebrow Kagome grinned evilly, before it turned into a puzzled look, "Teach me what?"

Bringing his fist back he launched himself at Kagome, "THIS!" His fist came at an alarming rate towards her face. Moving her body to the right, Kagome dodged at the last second, and swiped her legs under his feet making him land on his back with a loud 'thud' on the ground.

"Hmm, I thought you would be a better fighter than this since you were so confident… such a shame. I would have liked a challenge."

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes she turned around and started walking back to the building. But before she went up the stairs that led inside, she called back to the boy who still lay on the ground, "What's your name?"

The boy slowly got off the ground and glared, "Nataka Haru…" The boy jumped up and ran at Kagome again hoping to catch her off guard and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back bringing her to her knees.

"Well you're not so tough no…"

Before he could even finish, Kagome got her arm free, turning around and gave him a kick strait in the chest that sending him flying. She smiled happily when she heard him groan in pain and went up the stairs.

For a moment she could have sworn that she heard laughing from the balcony on the side of her. She shrugged it off and entered the building before heading to class, not even caring that her fight was witnessed by Shin Sawada, and the couple of others from her homeroom.

Up on the balcony, Uchi was laughing his ass off with Noda, Minami and Kuma after seeing the new pretty boy beat one of the third years.

"Oh shit! Did you see that?"

All of the boys nodded, while Shin looked at him with curious eyes, "This is the new kid you were telling me about?"

"Yeah that's him. He may be a pretty boy, but it seems he does know how to fight." Kuma told Shin as they made their way back to class. Shin made a 'Hmmm" sound in agreement, still thinking about the new kid, and how something didn't seem right about him.

Shin looked at the boy sitting not that far from him, he had long hair that was pulled back in a French braid, standard uniform and very petite. He had seen him fight earlier, and now he was getting curious, how was this boy, that looked so small and frail could hit down Haru, who was one of the best fighters in their school, well besides him.

Yeah, something definitely wasn't right… he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

First his homeroom teacher didn't seem right and now this new kid who look like a high school girl. As the new kid yawned a little with a hand covering his mouth, Shin noticed that the pretty boy's hands were really small and dainty like a girl's… complete with slender fingers with long and manicured nails.

The redhead's brows furrowed a little… hands like those weren't normal for a boy. Before he was able to continue his observation, he noticed the new guy look at him with a slight frown.

As he kept his gaze on him, he also noticed that the guy's eyes were a deep blue, like sapphires. The color was rare in itself among Asians. Other than that, his face really looked like a girl's.

"You got a staring problem or what?" Hell, even his voice sounded feminine… just not high pitched. Shin smirked slightly behind this folded hands, and shook his head, "No, problem." By now the whole class was looking at the two.

Glaring Kagome's lips came into a firm frown, "Then why are you staring….oh I get it you're gay, right! You are a pretty boy, and I know I'm cute but sadly I don't swing that way, so kindly avert your eyes before I get a pitchfork and gorge your eyes out. Understood? Good!"

The whole class went deadly silent as they stared between the glaring Kagome, and the smirking and amused Shin. They could feel the atmosphere crackle between them, and no one knew what was going to happen.

The thing that brought the classroom out of its atmosphere was the sound of the door opening and the head teacher Sawatari came through the door, not looking very happy, but then again was he ever.

"Ah, head teacher can I help you with something?" Yamaguchi asked, curious why he was here this time.

"Higurashi Kagome." He spoke, gaining the pretty 'boy's' attention from his glaring contest with Shin before continuing, "I heard from a couple of third years that you had gotten into a fight during lunch break."

Kagome then stood looking toward the old man with the hard hat, a smile on her face that could light up the room and an innocent voice while telling the truth, "Hai, Sawatari-sensei. What they said is true."

"You don't deny this?"

"No, Sensei. And technically, it was Nataka Haru who made the advances while I acted out of self defense."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sawatari asked suspicious, trying not to blush like a moron at how 'cute' the new student was acting.

Kagome hurt look, fake tears coming to her eyes, "Why would I lie…? Y-you don't believe me?"

Sawatari took a step back, a blush covering his cheeks and sputtered, "A-Ahhh, ummm. No I did not say that."

"So you believe me?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled cutely, not only making Sawatari blush more but making a few of the boys in the classroom blush as well, not to mention Shin was trying not to laugh.

Yamaguchi was almost to the point of laughing her ass off from the irony of a boy using his girlish features to mess with the head teacher. Oh, this was one story she had to tell Kyo-san and the others.

Sawatari didn't answer Kagome but spoke, "J-just let this be a warning to you. And d-don't let it happen again."

"Hai, sensei!" Kagome said cutely before Sawatari just seem to high tail it out the door. Once he was gone, the entire room was silent with everyone staring at the new guy before witnessing him laugh his ass off.

"Ah, that was fun!" Kagome laughed, earning weird looks from her class mates, which she retuned with a wicked smile, making them shiver.

"What the hell was that!" someone yelled, breaking the silence.

"Nothing at all!" Kagome said grabbing her stuff and standing up… and got ready to leave the classroom, Shin's voice cut through the air, "I thought you didn't swing that way?"

Turning her head around she smirked, "I don't…" with that said she closed the sliding door and left the room, leaving behind a stupefied classroom.

After the day was over and class was dismissed, Kumiko made her way to the Teacher's lounge where she met up with Fujiyama and the rest of the faculty. Although, she didn't see Sawatari anywhere…

' _Heh, probably trying to get over how Higurashi acted toward him.'_  She thought with muffled laugh as she sat at her workspace. She had to admit, the way her new student acted toward the head teacher was just hilarious combined with the calm little verbal fight Higurashi had with Shin.

Next to her, Fujiyama could help but ask, "Yamaguchi-sensei, what's so funny? Did something happen?"

"Yeah today during class, Sawatari-sensei came in asking if the new student, Higarashi Kagome got in a fight, and he was honest saying yes."

"The kid was honest?" Iwamoto-sensei asked, disbelief showing on his face.

"Yeah. But it was the way he said it and how he acted that was funny. It completely got my class speechless. Not to mention Sawatari-sensei looked so nervous." Yamaguchi said, trying to keep her laughs in.

"How did he act? What did he do?" Fujiyama asked, as the rest of the teachers started to gather to listen in.

"Because Higurashi-kun looks almost like a girl, I'm guessing he used that to his advantage and acted like an innocent high school girl. His performance was flawless! So much that he had Sawatari-sensei blushing crazily before saying that he was warned and leaving the room like a pack of rabid dogs were on his tail." And with that, the entire staff joined in on the laugh with a couple saying that they wished they could've seen it.

"And before that Sawada and Higurashi were at it too. It seems that Shin is curious about him for some reason. Shin was staring at Higurashi, probably trying to figure him out. When Higurashi saw him staring he asked if he had a staring problem, Sawada said no." Yamaguchi started, smiling at what happened, it was amusing to say the least.

"What happened next?"Fujiyama asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Higurashi glared at Sawada and said, 'Then why are you staring….oh I get it your gay, right! You are a pretty boy, and I know I'm cute but sadly I don't swing that way, so kindly avert your eyes before I get a pitchfork and gorge your eyes out. Understood. Good!' It was so funny, the whole class was speechless!" Yamaguchi asked, laughing.

"Well it looks like you have an interesting student, right." Nakashima said.

Yamaguchi nodded, along with the other teachers, but before she could say anything, Sawatari walked into the room, she tried to hide her laugh from the memory from earlier resurfaced.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, wanting to know why everyone was crowded around Yamaguchi's desk. He paled, remembering what happened earlier that day with the new student.

"Yamaguchi…you didn't say anything about what happened…earlier….right?" Sawatari asked, hoping none of his fellow teachers knew what happened.

"Of course not, sensei! Why would I do such a cold hearted thing like that?" Yamaguchi replied, giving the white lie while the other teachers went about their business, trying to not to blow Yamaguchi's cover of lying.

Sawatari sighed in relief before taking a seat at his desk. He couldn't believe that Higurashi got to him like that. Using his feminine features and acting like an innocent girl to get to him and almost making him break… he never thought there was someone like Higurashi out there.

And what made matters even worse than the other teachers finding out about the incident what that all of Yamaguchi's class witnessed the entire thing.

As the afternoon went on, the teachers left one by one until it was finally time for Fujiyama and Yamaguchi to leave. The two women still laughing about the story the rookie teacher told.

Before the two women parted, Fujiyama asked Yamaguchi if she could persuade her new student into joining the Male Chorus Club.

Yamaguchi said that she would try but she doubted that Higurashi-kun would join something like that.

Kumiko hummed a happy tune she entered her home and called, "I'm home!" In mere seconds the sound of hurried footsteps rang through the house, and in front of her stood Minoru, Tetsu, Wakamatsu, Kyoutaro, Fuji (the dog), and Kumiko's grandfather. "Welcome home, Ojou."

"How was work today, Kumiko?" her grandfather asked, as they sat down for dinner.

"It was interesting to say the least. We got a new student today in class." She told them, smiling. She couldn't wait to see their reactions of what Higurashi did today.

"A new student? How was he?" Tetsu questioned.

"Hmm, interesting… he looks like a girl."

"A…g-girl.!" Everyone exclaimed, except Kumiko and her grandfather.

"Yes, he is rather feminine in looks…but has a very sharp tongue." She said, explaining what had happened today, from the interaction to when the head teacher came and to the end of school.

"You had an interesting day then, and this Higurashi seems like an interesting character." Kumiko's grandfather said with a chuckle as he put down his chopsticks.

"I am happy for you; it looks like your having a good time teaching."

Kumiko nodded, "yes, yes I am, and I can't wait to see what happens next." She said as she continues eating her dinner.

"So what did he look like? This Higurashi kid?" Minoru asked.

"Well… he's small… maybe a little taller than five feet. He also had long dark hair with deep blue eyes. When I first saw him, I thought he was really a girl in boys' clothes." Kumiko laughed, not knowing she was giving the guys ideas about what her new student looked like.

A small sneeze sound from the said miko as she made her way to a restaurant that wasn't too far from her apartment.

She was really in the mood for some good Oden and she heard from her landlady that restaurant she was heading to had some really good oden.

Not to mention she didn't really want to cook after the day she had. The one redhead kid still got to her for being a smart ass.

As she sat mad her way to the restaurant, he head swam with the events that happened that day, and how fun it was going to be to mess with people's heads, like she did with Sawatari-sensei.

As she came to a stop outside of the restaurant she noticed a figure from the opposite direction come to a stop there, her eyes widened as she was who it was, pointing a finger at said figure and exclaimed,  _ **"SAWADA!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The atmosphere between the two was almost as tense as when they were in Yamaguchi's classroom with Kagome glaring at the redhead as said redhead just smirked and commented, "You said that you didn't swing that way yet here you are, stalking me like a little hentai."

His comment made Kagome growl before flipping him the bird and just entering the restaurant without a word to him. Shin's amused chuckle didn't escape her ears but she decided to ignore him before going up to the counter to order her oden as Shin went to where his friends were sitting.

"Oi, Shin-chan… did he follow you or something?" Kuma asked as he scooted over to make room for Shin.

"No. We just bumped into each other outside." Shin then smirked, "Then he got mad because I said that even though he wasn't gay, he was stalking me."

"No wonder he looks pissed." Uchi said as he stared after the pretty boy who was sitting the sushi bar.

As the guys were about start eating the sushi they ordered, a small group of six girls walked in before they almost squealed in excitement, "Kagome-sama!"

They all turned curiously and became shocked as their new classmate just grinned at the girls and yelled out, "HEY! How are my baby girls?" But they (minus Shin) became even more shocked as the girls rushed over to 'him' and all hugged him at once while a couple of them gave Higurashi kisses on the cheek.

"Kagome-Sama, what are you doing here in this town?" One of the girls asked as she sat down next to her, and the others followed suit.

"I moved here." Kagome said, leaning her head on her hand.

"So you and your family moved here then?" The word family came out like venom, when she said it.

"No Kisa, just me." Kagome said in a bored tone like she didn't even care, but for the ones who knew her, they could tell the hint of sadness.

"Ehhhhh! So you're living alone!" Narri, asked astonished, eyes wide as she glanced to the other girls.

"Yeah, it's really no big deal. At least I don't have to see that dick-weed's face day in and day out." Kagome's answer in their conversation caught Shin's attention as well as the others. So the new guy was living alone in his own apartment like Shin?

"You mean the man your mother wants you to call 'father'?" At Kagome's nod, another girl- Choko was her name- continued, "I don't blame you there. The guy's an asshole, through and through. I don't see what your mom sees in him."

"All she sees in him is a 'wonderful loving man who says he loves her and would give the world to her if he could'. She doesn't see how much of a lying bastard he really is. She also doesn't see how much he despises me just because I don't listen to him."

"In reality, he has no right to try and control you just because he married your mom." Miki added in after ordering something to drink as the others agreed.

"Yeah, but he still tries… even after calling me a whore just because of how many days I had missed from my last school. He thinks that I was skipping school just to play prostitute when in reality, it was for different reason even my mother understood."

"Hmmm, it sounds like something he would say…so how do you like living alone?" Leana asked, wanting to know if she got along well. She was protective of Kagome for all the things she went through.

"It's fine…but it gets dull. When you live along, it literally means that….but…it's fine with me…if it makes my mother happy to be with that man, than I shall let her. My little brother loves him, and so does the rest of my family, who am I to impose on that happiness?" Kagome turned to the girls and gave a smile, not showing the sadness she really felt about the situation. "Right?"

The girls all gave a hesitant nod, they all wanted to shout 'no' and protest that she deserved happiness with her family, and shouldn't have to give it up for them. No matter what, Kagome of all people should have happiness that is what all the girls thought.

Not too far, Shin and the others couldn't help but feel bad. The redhead could tell that Higurashi felt alone, and unwanted. He was probably the only one in Shirokin high who was going through those problems

Kuma and the others were at a loss to hear that the same guy, who could beat up Haru and mess with the Vice Principle, had those kinds of family problems.

To Kuma, it sounded more horrible than Shin's family problems…

The last of the girls, Kari spoke up optimistically, "Who cares about that git of a dipshit? You're not completely alone, Kagome-sama. You have us."

Kagome laughed, "I know, which is why I am almost insane,"

"Aww, you're not insane….crazy….but not insane." Kisa said playing along. The others just laughed, going back and forth teasing each other.

Shin gave them one last glance before he turned back to his friends, but his mind was still on a certain blue eyed boy.

Shin was just lying on his bed, listening to his music. It was Sunday and later he was going to hang out with Kuma and the others.

Sitting up in his bed, he walked into the living room, grabbed his cell phone, and went out of the front door of his apartment. He locked the door and started down the steps of the apartment to hear light humming to a song.

Looking over the railing curiously, he saw someone with long hair taking out the trash. As he made it to the foot of the stairs, Shin started to hear a girl's voice sing softly…

Jirenma no mori wo nuke tachimukau

_sono omoi eien mo koeru deshou_

_Ikusen no ai no kotoba yori_

_Anata ga soko ni iru dake de ii_

_Daremo kawari wa dekinai kara_

_hohoemi ga ashita e no hikari ni naru_

_Ano sora no taiyou no hou e_

Shin watched as the figure started to come up the stairs so he followed suit and went down them, as he turned the corner he came face to face with Kagome.

He was shocked but didn't show it, he saw how his face paled, and he could only smirk.

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked, his body was stiff, like he was ready to take off in the other direction.

"I live here." was the simple answer Shin gave, causing Kagome to look at him in shock.

"B-but...AHH... Why do you have to live here too!" Kagome huffed as he rushed past him and up the stairs leaving behind a bewildered and amused Shin.

Once he heard a door slam from the same floor his apartment was, Shin couldn't help but chuckle continuing on his way to meet his friends.

Oh, yeah. Despite he knew something was off about the blue-eyed boy, he was sure fun to mess with.

Kagome growled as she slammed the door to her apartment closed, she was mad, why did he have to live in the same place she did. If she made a wrong move she could be figured out. He was sharp and seemed like he already knew something was up.

Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was almost time to call her mother, she had promised she would call her after the first day of school, telling her all that happened.

Meanwhile, Shin caught up with Kuma and the others at an arcade. Noda and Minami were going at with a game of Tekken while Uchi and Kuma watched.

After they were done with Minami winning by a 'fluke', they left the arcade to a nearby pizza place.

As they were ordering, Kuma noticed that Shin looked to be in a really good mood. The air around him just seemed lighter…

"Oi, Shin-chan. Did something happen today? You've looked like you've been in a good mood since we met up at the arcade."

"Someone new moved into the apartment complex." Shin said a smirk crossing his lips.

"Who?" Kuma asked, curious.

"Higurashi." Was the only answer Shin gave as shock crossed all of their faces but Shin just ignored it while thanking the waitress who had brought their pizza.

"No way! That pretty boy who kicked Haru's ass?" Uchi asked as Minami added, "And the same Higurashi who's friends with those girls we saw with him last night?"

"That's him. I just found out as I was coming to meet up with you. It looked like he was taking out the trash as I was leaving."

Shin then smirked in humor, "His reaction to me being one of his neighbors was pretty funny. He looked like he felt that he was being punished for some unknown reason."

Uchi snorted at that, wishing he was there to see the new guy's reaction after finding out that Shin was one of his neighbors.

After they were done with their pizza and paid their check, Minami spoke up as the exited the parlor, "Hey, guys! I got an idea!"

Noda looked at him with a slight frown before saying, "No way. Your ideas always end up turning wrong."

"Including your plans on how we can pick up girls." Kuma added.

"No! This one is actually good and foolproof!" Everyone turned to him before he elaborated, "This plan on how to pick up girls is all about where to pick them up."

Deciding to just humor him, Uchi asked, "And where exactly do you think we can get girls?"

With a grin, Minami answered, "The Shirokin Ice Skating Rink."

Ring! Ring!

Kagome pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, flipping it open she said in a cheerful voice, "Moshi Moshi!"

"Kagome, honey, how are you? Are you eating enough, do you like your school?" a feminine voice asked on the other side of the phone.

Chuckling softly Kagome answered, "Hai Kaa-san, I am eating enough, and I'm fine, and school...is interesting, to say the least."

She could hear her mother sigh on the other end of the phone, "So everything is good over there, you don't need me to come up there and help you with anything, right?"

Kagome shook her head, her mother was darn persistent, "No, Kaa-san, I'm fine, no need for alarm."

"I just worry about you sometimes" Kagome's mother said, her voice soft and the worry in her voice could be heard.

Kagome smiled lightly, "You don't have to, I can take care of myself, all you have to worry about is your new marriage and Souta." her eyes darkened slightly as she continued to talk, " I know how you love DAD, and Souta, so just keep an eye out for them, him and Souta get along real well, besides I have made a lot of new friends here." Kagome knew she was lying though her teeth, but she knew it would make her mother feel better, and that is what she wanted, even if she didn't like the situation she was in now.

"Alright, dear. I'm just glad that you're all right and that there's nothing wrong. And I'm happy to hear that you're making some friends." There was a pause on the other line as Kagome faintly heard that man's voice before her mother got back on, saying, "Oh, Kagome, you're father wants to talk to you."

Not wanting to ever speak to the man unless she truly had to, Kagome began to lie to her mother once again, "Sorry mom, maybe another time since I still have some errands to run before the day is over. And I also need to get some stuff for dinner tonight."

After her mother gave her an okay before her new husband took the phone from her, Kagome purposefully hung up before turning her cell off so that she wouldn't have to receive another call from the jackass.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already noon now. She really didn't have errands to run but she did have to get some things later today before dinner; so she only half lied to her mother.

Giving a sigh, Kagome decided to head out to one of the only places she could let loose, next to the kick boxing gym…the ice skating ring.

Kagome gave a blissful sigh as her skates glided across the ice, it had been awhile since she had been so carefree, and frankly...it was nice. Soon music sounded from the speakers that surrounded the rink and Kagome recognized it as DHT's "My Dream".

Kagome quietly hummed as she moved her feet, and did some little movements, bringing her body in a small circle, and brought one leg off the ice and behind the other and with one motion did a full twirl, and a double axel.

_In my dreams there's a place without war_

_No more guns no more pain no more hurt_

_It's a world full of joy without sadness_

_People sing people dance with all happiness_

She closed her eyes, as she turned around and skated backwards, she hasn't felt so free since the feudal era, and it was fun to be like this again. Last time she skated was when she was in a village, but it wouldn't really be considered skating now a days. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered how much trouble everyone had staying on their feet when on the ice. Inuyasha had latterly face planted into the ice, and she didn't have to sit him for that.

[Chorus]

_Take me to my dream_

_Love is everything_

_Where there is no war_

_And then children sing_

_Love is all around_

_It's the only thing_

_In a dream that must come true_

Turning one skate she turned back around, she then did a crossover, and lifted her leg back, bringing her arms behind her back and lifting her leg over her head, while still on one skate. Letting her leg go slowly she let it come at a horizontal angle and just glided on the ice.

_In my dreams there's a place where it's clean_

_No waste in the air and the sea_

_So this place will be pure and all healthy_

_You can live your life in heaven_

Coming to the center of the rink, Kagome swerved her leg before bringing it in to allow her to twirl on one blade. As she lifted her hands above her, she started to gain speed before it reduced as she bent her back backwards in an arch and then straightened, lifting her foot that was off the ice, bringing it up behind her and the blade of her skate nearly touching the back of her skull.

[Chorus]

_Take me to my dream_

_Love is everything_

_Where there is no war_

_And then children sing_

_Love is all around_

_It's the only thing_

_In a dream that must come true_

As Kagome came to a stop she opened her eyes, and looked around, she had people looking at her, and she couldn't help but blush. When she was about to get off the ice, her blue eyes clashed with hazel.

Kagome almost lost her balance, was he fallowing her or something? Getting off the ice she quickly made it back to her things, she could still feel his eyes on her. As she left she could hear the last verses of the song.

_But I know it's just a dream_

_Will it ever change this life?_

_Hope one day it'll turn around_

_Into the place that I dream about_

_Take me to this dream_

_Love is everything_

_Where there is no war_

_And the children sing_

_Love is all around_

_It's the only thing_

_In a dream that must come true_

Shin had caught Higurashi skating when Minami tried to get a girl's attention. He notice how the pretty boy seemed to have a glow to him as he glided over the ice, doing maneuvers that looked feminine but seemed to suit him.

The way his eyes were closed and a soft blissful smile crossed his face as he skated with the music being played.

' _It's like he's in his element…'_  Shin figured that skating was Higurashi's method of relaxing himself.

Close to the end of the song, Shin's eyes connected with Higurashi's before the pretty boy almost lost his balance and quickly made his way off the ice to get his stuff.

Seeing that he was about to leave, Shin got up to confront him while gaining his friends' attention.

Just as Higurashi was about to leave through the door, a middle aged man confronted his classmate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Shin stopped in his tracks when he saw a middle aged man grab Higurashi and was about to run up in case the guy was going to do something stupid. But he didn't when he heard the man speak, asking Kagome where 'he' had learned to skate the way 'he' did.

"Um… from my father when I was seven. Why do you ask?"

Kuma and the others caught up to Shin as the man started to introduce himself, "I'm sorry to have startled you but I'm Hiroshima Kazuma. I'm the manager of the skating rink. When I had saw you skating out there, I couldn't help but want to confront you to offer you a job here at the skating rink."

Kagome looked at him curiously, "what kind of job?"

"The job is as a Skating instructor for kids thirteen and under. The pay is good and skating lessons are on weekends- quite in your favor since you're a high school student."

Kagome blinked, "Ummm...Can I think about it?" She didn't know if she wanted a job, she already had to worry about school, that and school didn't like kids having jobs.

The man nodded, pulling something out of his pocket, "Here take this." he held out a card, "And feel free to stop by anytime..." He was about to leave when Kagome called out to him.

"Is it alright if maybe my sister comes...she likes skating and would love this job."

Shin's brows furrowed slightly, 'Sister…?' Higurashi didn't look like the type to have any siblings. Not to mention he was certain that he heard one of his neighbors say that Higurashi was living by himself.

"Of course! If she's as good as you are at skating, then she's more than welcome to try for the job. And if she likes working with kids, then she might not have any trouble getting the job." The owner smiled, he would be happy to have a person with some good skating skills giving lessons compared to the regular idiots that he hired.

"Alright. If she's interested, I'll tell her to give you a call about the job." After a few more words exchanged, the manager let Kagome go to leave the building.

Meanwhile, Shin and the guys blinked curiously before Uchi spoke, "Wow, Higurashi has a sister? Man, I wonder if she's hot."

"With how girly Higurashi looks, there's a chance that she has a body that's model-worthy!" Minami smirked, thinking about how hot she could be, while Noda agreed.

Kuma looked to Shin, "What do you think, Shin?"

"I don't know. Higurashi is one of my neighbors and I heard that he lives alone…" Shin glanced in the direction Kagome had just left in, a slight frown on his face.

"Maybe his sister lives in another part of town…? Or maybe she lives with their parents?" Kuma suggested.

"We don't really have a good grasp on his family life...all we know is that he moved out of his parents house because of family problems...we haven't heard anything else." Shin supplied, knowing there was more to this story than anyone could think.

Meanwhile with Kagome, she had just gotten back to her apartment, and laid down on her bed. It seemed like this day was long. She did have a good encounter though; she took the card out of her pocket and lifted it above her, looking at it.

"Hmmm at least I can go around as a girl some of the time." She grinned, "I can just see people getting confused."

Next day came quicker but Kagome was in a better mood than she had ever been after moving to Shirokin.

Yesterday she called Hiroshima-san about the job and made an appointment for an interview that coming Sunday. In all honesty, she was nervous yet she was also excited. Having a part-time job that let her do what she liked while also getting paid enough was really nice.

It was also a bonus for her since she didn't have to call her mother about sending her money for rent and food anymore.

This was also to be able to avoid talking to the bastard of a stepfather of hers should she try and call her mother, grandfather, or little brother.

Once Kagome made her way to homeroom with Yamaguchi-sensei, she greeted the older woman with a smile, "Ohayo, sensei. How are you this morning?"

"Good Morning Higarashi-san...your here early..." Yamaguchi said smiling, she also arrived early so she could finish up some work.

"Yes...i had nothing to do at home...so I just decided to come early."

"Sounds like you want to get a good attendance record to help you graduate." Yamaguchi smiled again, finding it nice to see a student in her class wanting to do his best to graduate. It was hard to believe that a kid as well-mannered as Higurashi was put in her class.

"Yeah… I made a huge mistake in my last school… and I don't want to repeat that mistake by letting good opportunities slip through my fingers when I've had plenty of chances to take them." Kagome knew that her going into the past to put the jewel back together was something she had to do but the consequences were a hefty price on her education. Not to mention a bossy slave driving hanyou was also the reason she couldn't go home as much as she wanted just to see her family and actually BE there for her tests.

Yamaguchi's surprised expression was replaced with a soft smile, understanding what her student was trying to say. This kid was a hard worker who learned from 'his' mistakes with the intent of not repeating said mistakes.

'He's going to be fine young man once he graduates and keeps up the good work.' She thought as she watched Kagome take his seat that was next to Sawada Shin's.

Once everyone was in class and row call was taken, Yamaguchi started her math class with a good mood.

Once everyone was in class and row call was taken, Yamaguchi started her math class with a good mood. All the talking that was going around with Kagome jotting down the notes Yamaguchi was writing on the board, the sound of the door sliding open with a large clank, drawing everyone's attention to the door.

There stood Nataka Haru, the third year Kagome had beat up on her first day at Shirokin high.

Shin blinked at his sudden appearance and became confused when he started looking around the classroom while Yamaguchi asked him what he needed. It seemed his search came to an end when his sights landed on Kagome, who was watching his every move with sharp eyes.

Ignoring Yamaguchi, Haru made his way to Higurashi's desk. His expression set in determination as he came closer. Stopping in front of Kagome, a huge pause came over them and the rest of the classroom.

Everyone had their own idea what he was there for but still no one spoke.

Yamaguchi just watched him walk by, her eyes sharp watching his movements'. She didn't know why he was here, but if she gave a guess it was for a fight.

Shin and the rest of the class had the same thoughts as Yamaguchi. They thought he was here for a rematch, to get back at the loss he had from Kagome.

Kagome didn't have a clue what he was here for, he didn't show any signs of hostility, but he was here for something. Kagome narrower her eyes, he was up to something, and she didn't like it one bit.

The next thing everyone new, Naru grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled him out of his seat. The next thing that happened was something that shocked all the boys, including Yamaguchi.

After Haru had pulled Kagome out of her seat, he had pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist before leaning in and capturing Kagome's lips with his own.

Yamaguchi stood there frozen, the piece of chalk in her hand clattered to the floor. A blush covered her face. She couldn't believe this was happening in her class room, it was like a shojo manga comeing to life!

Shin stood up, his chair falling to the floor with a loud 'thunk'. His eyes were wide with shock. The rest of the class room was in shock too. No one moved at all.

Kagome couldn't move she was frozen; the only thing going through her mind was' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'

Her instincts soon started to kick in before she forcefully pushed Haru away with enough force that he crashed into a couple of desks that were close. Kagome back up a few steps the back of her left fist covering her lips as her face turned red as she demanded, "What the hell was that for, Nataka?"

She didn't know what this boy's problem was or what his motive of kissing her was but it was starting to scare her. None of the suitors she had in the past ever gone so far as to kiss her!

When he got up from getting pushed, he grabbed Kagome's wrist. Kagome ended up losing her footing, and fell landing on top of Nataka.

"hmm I knew you wanted me." Nataka's voice said. Kagome could feel his breath on her ear. She was laying on top of him, in a really intimate position.

Kagome yelped, and hurried up, "WHAT THE FUCK!" she was starting to get mad, this guy sure had a lot of nerve.

Nataka then sat up with Kagome struggling against him before he firmly grabbed a hold of his chin and seem to confess, "Ever since after you kicked my ass on your first day here, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

This made Kagome stop struggling and look at him with wide eyes before he continued, "At first, I was angry that I was beat by a pretty boy… but after remembering the look in your eyes… and your beautiful face set into one of excitement for a fight… I knew that I had fallen hard."

Shin could not believe what he was hearing. One of the strongest guys in Shirokin was confessing to one of his classmates like this was from a Shonen ai manga that girls went crazy for! He was sure that the others were as equally shocked as he was since none of them had ever seen anything like this happen before their eyes.

"And I am starting to think when I fought you I kicked you to hard and raddled something loose in that little brain of yours!" Kagome was embarrassed, and mad, where in the hell did this guy get off at...to confess to her...in front of her whole class...and teacher! He had to hand it to him though; he did have a lot of guts.

"Now kindly let go before I snap your wrist!" Kagome hissed, eyes narrowing as she glared at him. Right now more than anything she wanted to hurt him, but she was restraining herself…at least somewhat.

Nataka then started to stand with Kagome still in his arms before smirking down at her and saying, "Oh, I'll let you go… only of you agree to go on a date with me this Sunday."

"Huh?"

"All I ask for is just one date with you… just you and me at an amusement park or even a movie." Nataka grinned, hoping 'he' would agree.

"No way in hell." Kagome snarled, there was no way, and she meant NO WAY that she was going to go on a date with him. Kagome grabbed his wrist and twisted it till he was laying on the ground. One hand kept his arm behind his back, while the other one was on his back, pushing him down, making sure he couldn't get up, "I would never date someone like you...now leave, before I decide to tie you up and throw you in the ocean for shark bait."

Nataka grunted in pain before answering, "Alright! I'll leave!" Kagome then let go of him, letting him stand on his own before he walked passed a still shocked Shin.

Stopping at the door, Nataka turned slightly towards Kagome, declaring, "For now, I'll let you be, Higurashi… but know that I'll never give up on making you mine." And with that, he left out the door, leaving a speechlessly shocked class, teacher, and a shocked, annoyed, and irritated Kagome.

Coming out of her shocked state, Yamaguchi suggested, "How about I dismiss class for today and we'll pick up on the lesson tomorrow?"

Lunch break soon came around and Yamaguchi still couldn't let what happened in her classroom out of her head. She couldn't believe that actually happened… and right when she was having such a good day too!

'One good thing came out of it though… the expressions Sawada Shin and the others had were just priceless.'

Up on the roof of the school, Shin, Kuma, Noda, Minami, and Ucchi were trying to eat lunch. Keyword: trying, because of what happened in the classroom with Nataka Haru kissing Higurashi, confessing and asking the pretty boy on a date.

Ucchi's face turned green when he remembered the kiss between Higurashi and Nataka. "Ugh, I think I lost my appetite thanks to what happened in the classroom."

"You're not the only one." Minami grumbled in agreement while re-wrapping his Yakisoba bread.

Kuma chewed what he had in his mouth, "Ugg, you guys just had to remind me of that." His face went pale, and he sat down his own lunch.

Shin looked over at them, "At least we know one thing about Kagome from the incident..."

The group looked over at him, "what is that?"

Shin gave a small smirk, "We know he's not gay."

"Heh, I may have said that I wasn't gay… but I didn't say anything about not being Bi." Kagome's familiar voice sounded, making the boys stiffen before turning to where Kagome stood, looking at them with a sly look on his face.

Shin tried to stay composed while he and the others tried not to grow nervous before they heard Kagome give a chuckle saying, "Don't worry, guys. I'm just kidding. I'm not one of my baby girls."

Kagome saw how all of them were nervous and didn't know what to say, she grinned, she knew something she could say to mess with their little minds, and ohhhhhh would this be fun, "Well see ya, I am going to go see Yamaguchi, I wanted to see if she was busy this Saturday." Kagome turned heal and headed into the other direction.

"HOLD ON A SEC!" Came Ucchi's yell stopping Kagome in her tracks before he asked, "Are you saying that you're into older woman? And ones as geeky as Yankumi?"

Kagome blinked at him innocently before answering, "Well, technically, she's not that old. Sensei is only a few years older than us. And if she put her mind to it, I'm betting that she could be quite the looker with the right clothes and hairstyle." At that last part, Kagome gave a smirk. But before completely leave, she added, "And you really shouldn't be talking, Uchiyama-san! You're not exactly Mr. Hot-Stuff with that mug and hairstyle."

"HEY TAKE THAT BACK!" Ucchi stood up, talking defence on what she said.

Kagome blinked, faking an innocent look "What I only stated the truth...well ta ta! I have a teacher to go catch!" Kagome walked out the door, with a cat grin in place on her face.

The last thing Kagome heard was Kuma, Noda, and Manami, yell, "He likes Yankumi! NO WAY!"


End file.
